los heroes nunca se olvidan
by bastionkirkland
Summary: tributo a los cuatro secuestrados muertos el 26 de noviembre a manos de las FARC-EP.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Hidekaz Hiramuya, Colombia no me pertenece tampoco, sino a Kat*Cardenas, usuaria de Devianart, ni menos los personajes de Latín Hetalia mencionados aquí. Pequeño tributo Hetaliano a los cuatro secuestrados asesinados por las FARC el sábado 26 de noviembre de este año.

Llovía a cantaros en Bogotá, ese sábado por la mañana. Juan pablo se había arreglado como de costumbre su desayuno: café, huevos revueltos con tomate y cebolla picada y arepa asada con algo de queso y mantequilla, mientras leía la edición vespertina de El tiempo. Las últimas semanas habían sido agitadas para Colombia, debido a que había tenido que acompañar a su jefe en una gira por diferentes naciones de Europa, estrechando lazos con Turquía e Inglaterra. Acuerdos políticos, comerciales, reuniones, cocteles, discusiones con Arthur, se sentía agobiado y cansado pero era su deber como representación nacional del país asistir a esos eventos por más que no quisiera. Había regresado, y se encontró con los problemas de la temporada invernal, estragos en las vías del país, el alto de la línea destruido por los derrumbes, inundaciones, avalanchas, lluvias azotaban a su territorio. Al menos daba gracias a dios que el general invierno de Rusia no pasara por allí, pero su temporada lluviosa podía ser peor que el general invierno.

Repentinamente, una llamada de su celular lo saca de sus pensamientos, era el general Navas.

-Aló…

-señor Márquez, lo necesitamos en el ministerio de defensa urgente…

-que sucede, general, acaso Juan Manuel no puede atenderles

-él está en un consejo comunal.

Esos benditos consejos comunales. Su anterior jefe solía quedarse horas y horas en consejos comunales en las diferentes poblaciones del país. A la larga aquella demagogia lo empezaba a hartar, en especial desde que su anterior jefe se hiciera reelegir después de hacer una complicada y para nada transparente maroma constitucional para reelegirse. Pero esos pensamientos fueron reemplazados por un sentimiento de preocupación. Si el general Rafael Navas Pardo lo llamaba a él a esas horas, era porque algo había sucedido. Y no era nada bueno.

-voy para allá, espérenme.

Se ducho a la carrera y se arregló precipitadamente. Esas últimas semanas habían sido negras para el: el invierno, el paro de estudiantes, los correveidiles de su imprudente ex-jefe en Venezuela, que casi lo indispone en contra de su hermano Francisco le afectaban bastante. Tomo entonces una sombrilla y salió de su casa, para después llegar a las oficinas del ministerio de defensa. Nadie podía mirarlo a la cara.

El ministro Pinzón se encontraba en un semblante serio, apesadumbrado, parecía que algo demasiado grave había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-los han matado –dijo escuetamente el ministro de defensa a Colombia, el cual había quedado en estado de shock.

Luego le comunicaron con más calma que en un confuso operativo, las FARC habían ejecutado al intendente Álvaro Moreno, al coronel Edgar Yesith Duarte, al teniente Elkin Hernández Díaz; estos tres pertenecientes a la policía, y al sargento Libio José Martínez perteneciente al ejército. Sintió una rabia impotente y ciega, conocía bien los casos de esos cuatro hombres, secuestrados en el cumplimiento de su deber, muertos de la forma más vil, tal y como habían hecho con Aníbal Gaviria, María Consuelo Araujo Noguera, 11 de los doce diputados del valle, el mayor Julián Ernesto Guevara y otros tantos más que venían a su mente y que habían muerto bajo las garras de aquellos que decían "pelear por su liberación".

Prorrumpió en llanto, se sentía cansado de pelear de luchar contra ese cáncer que no cesaba de corroerle las entrañas, ese cáncer que lo había lesionado tanto por tantos años. Todos miraban en el ministerio la reacción del país, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sentía aquel chico. A pesar de haber visto morir a muchos, él no quería más guerra… anhelaba solo una cosa: la paz para su atribulado corazón.

Por esas épocas Kiku Honda, la representación nacional del Japón lo estaba visitando, estaban en la negociación de un importante acuerdo comercial. Repentinamente lo llamo, necesitaban discutir algo relacionado con las negociaciones.

-con el habla –respondió el colombiano con desgana.

-¿sucede algo, Colombia-san? –pregunto el japonés detrás de la línea.

-no puedo atenderte ahora, Japón. Lo mejor es que dejemos las negociaciones para otro día –le respondió el colombiano al japonés, con un timbre de dolor en su voz

El japonés noto que algo grave había sucedido, no era muy comunicativo, pero decidió darle una voz de aliento, sin conocer que había sucedido.

-cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo, Colombia-san.

-en serio, lo único que necesito es algo de soledad, Japón.

El japonés comprendió. Posteriormente, Colombia le pregunta con rabia al ministro y al comandante de las fuerzas militares sobre lo sucedido.

-¡porque carajos hicieron eso! Acaso NO APRENDIERON NADA CON LA OPERACIÓN JAQUE, MALDITA SEA

-era un operativo de rutina, pero inteligencia no nos dijo nada de que ellos estaban allí –respondió el general Navas con un sentimiento de culpa

-sin embargo, nos han confirmado que alguien ha sobrevivido a la masacre.

-¿quién es?, DIGANME –pregunto Juan Pablo desesperado, quería al menos oír una buena noticia en ese momento tan infausto.

-el sargento Erazo. Lo hallaron en un estado lamentable, aún no sabe lo que sucedió con sus compañeros –le informo el ministro.

Al menos entre tanto dolor una tenue luz de esperanza aparecía en medio de tanta tristeza.

Se quedó en la sede del ministerio de defensa, esperando, mientras que los familiares de los 4 secuestrados llegaban esperando noticias de sus familiares y seres queridos. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía, habían muerto defendiéndolo a él de los horrores que las FARC cometían contra civiles indefensos. Habían sido secuestrados en ejercicio del deber, y habían muerto en servicio. Lo menos que podía hacer era explicarles lo sucedido.

Entre los familiares que habían llegado al ministerio se encontraba Johan Steven, el hijo de 14 años del sargento Martínez. A su padre lo habían secuestrado cuando apenas estaba en el vientre materno y nunca pudo conocerlo en persona. Nunca pudo abrazarlo, nunca pudo sentir una voz de aliento que lo reconfortara y solo conocía de el por las pruebas de supervivencia que las FARC enviaban a cuentagotas. Parecía sereno y estoico, pero se notaba el dolor en su cara. Juan pablo, al ver el dolor de aquel niño que había tenido que madurar a la fuerza, sin el padre que tanto quiso tener, sin el afecto del padre que le fue arrancado de su lado desde antes de que tuviera uso de razón, lo lleno de amargura y rabia.

Los cuerpos habían llegado esa noche al aeropuerto de CATAM desde las selvas del Caquetá, cubiertos con la bandera nacional en medio de honores militares. Juan pablo se encontraba allí, junto con los demás altos mandos del ejército y el obispo castrense Fabio Suescún. Desde esa mañana no cesaron de llamarlo de todas partes de América y del mundo: Luciano, Luis, Manuel, Alfred, y sus hermanos Julio Antonio y Francisco, y aun en Europa Arthur, Francis, Antonio y Paulo le enviaron sendos mensajes de solidaridad. Por su parte, Kiku decidió no volver a Japón por un tiempo, el colombiano le preocupaba bastante, y conocía a Juan Pablo perfectamente por su impulsividad a la hora de tomar decisiones, cuando se dejaba llevar por sentimientos como la rabia.

El chico de ojos color avellana miraba con atención la escena, mientras el hijo del sargento Martínez intentaba hacer acopio de su fuerza para no derrumbarse en lágrimas. La tristeza del chico era evidente, pero su valor y coraje eran aún más evidentes. Luego, los cuerpos fueron llevados hacia el forense, para determinar qué había sucedido.

Eran ya las 11:00 de la noche.

Al día siguiente, las FARC enviaron un escueto comunicado en el que lamentaban lo sucedido, y en el que sin remordimiento alguno culpaba al estado por el asesinato de los cuatro uniformados, además de afirmar con plena certeza que planeaban hacer una liberación unilateral y no sabía que cosas más. El leer semejante comunicado tan cínico le lleno más de rabia. Juan Pablo había decidido ir junto con el presidente, su familia y demás altos mandos hacia la ceremonia en la catedral primada, pero primero debía pasar por el centro religioso de la policía, lugar en donde serían trasladados los cuerpos. Tres de los cuatro cadáveres estaban allí, mas no el cadáver del sargento Martínez, ya que faltaban unas diligencias de rigor. Siendo las 8:30 de la mañana el auto fúnebre arribo con el féretro del último de los cuatro.

Lo que vio Juan pablo, fue desgarrador. Johan Steven, el hijo del sargento Libio José Martínez se había desmoronado moralmente y abrazo el frio féretro cubierto por la bandera tricolor, mientras lloraba de forma silenciosa. Aquella escena quedaría grabada en su corazón por el resto de sus días. Desconsolado, miro a aquel niño que nunca conoció a su padre, llorándolo desconsoladamente, abrazándolo por primera y última vez en su vida. Sus sentimientos se habían mezclado: rabia, culpa, tristeza se habían mezclado en una forma indescriptible. A pesar de haber soportado estoicamente aquel duro trance, no soporto más y se acercó al chico, el cual estaba al lado del féretro de su padre. No quería acercarse a él por lastima ni compasión, solo quería darle una voz de consuelo.

-Tu padre se ha ido, pero puedes contar conmigo siempre, Johan Steven.

El chico había quedado algo perplejo frente a la declaración del hombre, sin saber que tenía enfrente a la representación nacional de su país. Este por su parte, abrazo al muchacho el cual empezó a llorar en su regazo desconsolado, buscando consolar al atribulado corazón del joven de catorce años. Además de eso, Juan pablo no resistió mas, y una delicada lagrima cayó sobre su rostro. Estaba llorando, no solo por aquellos cuatro secuestrados que habían muerto, sino también por las incontables victimas que había dejado esa infausta guerra. Estaba llorando por todos.

**Nota del autor:**

Este es un humilde tributo a Libio José Martínez, Álvaro Moreno, Edgar Yesith Duarte y Elkin Hernández Díaz ejecutados vilmente por las FARC-EP. Solo los héroes de la patria merecen ser recordados por sus nobles actos, y no ser recordados por las atrocidades que se cometen en nombre del "bien común", como creen los asesinos de las FARC-EP y algunos soldados.

**Nota sobre los OOC:**

**Naciones Latin Hetalia**:

Manuel: Chile

Luciano: Brasil

Luis: México

Julio Antonio: Ecuador

Francisco: Venezuela

**Otros OOC:**

Paulo: Portugal.


End file.
